savage_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
2016/01/24 Wiedersehen
Siegreich Als Farus durch die Tore Nemetonias schritt, erfüllte ihn ein Hochgefühl. Er erinnerte sich zurück: Kniend vor dem Kaiser war er nach der Getreideaffäre zum Steuereintreiber degradiert worden. Die spöttischen Kommentare der Höflinge klangen ihm noch immer in den Ohren: „Da müsste er schon die Welt retten, damit er seine Ehre zurückerlangt!” Weit hatte er es gebracht seither, und siegreich war er gewesen. Er hatte die zweitgrößte Stadt des Reiches befreit, er hatte eine gewaltige Armee hinter sich, und er sah sich bereits in die Kaiserstadt einmarschieren. Das Geheimnis der Nemetonier Farus und Aurelian Farus befragte den gefangenen Inquisitor, der relativ offen mit ihm sprach: „Ich muss anerkennen, Ihr habt eine große Armee hinter Euch. Ihr könnt das Blutvergießen beenden, Farus!” Farus erwiderte: „Es gibt nur einen Weg, es zu Beenden: Themestoklan muss kapitulieren.” „So einfach ist es nicht! Wisst ihr, warum er angegriffen hat? Was diesen unseligen Krieg verursacht hat?” „Warum wird er wohl angegriffen haben. Er will, wonach es allen Herrschern dürstet: Macht.” Aurelian blickte ihn an: „Dann scheint Ihr nicht recht im Bilde zu sein. Das Geheimnis, das die Nemetonier hüten, es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Ihr könnt mir helfen, es zu finden, und dem ein Ende zu setzen. Der Patriarch hat ein Konzil einberufen, um den Streit, der seit einiger Zeit den Klerus spaltet, beizulegen. Eine Gruppe von Priestern um Baalian von Xerengi will die alten Riten wieder einführen. Diese Abtrünnigen behaupten, Umenäus sei eine Lüge! Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass das nicht wahr ist, doch dieser Frevel findet selbst in den hohen Kreisen der Kirche immer mehr Fürsprecher. Stellt Euch vor, welch Chaos das verursachen würde!” Farus unterbrach ihn: „Solange der Kaiser regiert, wird dies nicht geschehen!” „Ich bin einer der wenigen, die noch hoffen, Beweise gegen die kruden Thesen Baalians vorbringen zu können. Doch Themestoklan steht auf der Seite der Kirche, und er steht den Lehren Baalians näher als ich auszusprechen wage.” „Ein Grund mehr, ihn zu bekämpfen!” „Ihr könnt es beenden, Farus. Zieht nach Süden und besiegt die Advarier. Doch zuerst, bringt mir das Geheimnis.” „Wenn es selbst Euch nicht gelungen ist, wie soll ich es finden?” Farus und Gismund Farus sprach Gismund auf das Gespräch mit dem Inquisitor und das Geheimnis an, doch der wies ihn ab ihm: „Ich kann es Euch nicht sagen.” „Nun, Gismund, es ist Krieg. Was, wenn ihr sterbt?” „Dann stirbt das Geheimnis mit mir.” „Dann kann es so wichtig nicht sein.” Gismund blickte abwesend in die Ferne: „Dann soll die Welt zugrunde gehen, sie war dann noch nicht bereit.” Das Fest In der Stadt herrscht Hunger, und Prediger scheinen die Bevölkerung aufzuwiegeln. Um die Bevölkerung auf seine Seite zu ziehen, ließ Farus am Abend der Eroberung mit den erbeuteten Waren der advarischen Versorgungslinie ein Fest ausrichten. Dort sprach er mit Bischof Theomast: „Sagt, wie fest ist die Bevölkerung im Glauben? Wie ist Eure gegenwärtige Situation?” Theomast fingerte an den goldenen Ringen, die an seinen dicken Fingern steckten, herum und antwortete: „Das Volk ist Euch loyal, Farus. Doch ich muss die Stadt in Kürze verlassen und habe eine Bitte an Euch. Ich bin zu den Kircheninseln geladen und benötige Geleit.” „Tut mir leid, bis einige Dinge geklärt sind darf niemand die Stadt verlassen, auch Ihr nicht.” Theomast wurde unruhig: „Aber ich brauche eine Eskorte! Lasst mich die kirchlichen Schätze zusammentragen und in Sicherheit bringen!”, und hastig fügte er hinzu: „Lasst sie mich zu den Kircheninseln bringen!” Farus durchschaute den Bischof sofort. Er schien nur auf weltlichen Besitz aus zu sein und wollte nur so schnell wie möglich aus der kriegsgebeutelten Stadt verschwinden. So stellte er ihn unter Arrest und zwei Soldaten als seine Wachen ab. Auf dem Fest trat Farus als Befreier auf, hielt eine Siegesrede und ließ Essen an die hungernde Bevölkerung verteilen. Er schickte Harkat mit einem Großteil des Heeres auf der Heeresstraße voraus, nur ein kleiner Teil blieb zurück (ein paar 100 Stürzenbacher und einige Nordmänner). In Bedrängnis Aethenios’ Befehle schallten über das Deck. Die drei Begonischen Schiffe, die sich von Norden näherten und von deren blauen Flaggen der Emmaranische Rabe blickte, waren dabei sie einzuholen. „Bischof, geht unter Deck! Wir werden in ein hartes Gefecht geraten!” Brennende Pfeile sirrten durch die Luft und trafen nur knapp neben dem Schiff ins Meer. Aethenios ließ die Segel setzen: „Wir können schneller sein!” Sie kreuzten gegen den Wind und scherten nach Südwesten aus, um auf das offene Meer zu entkommen. Der warme Wind aus der Bucht von Lyriin trieb sie an. Simpert und Sulla wurden in Sicherheit gebracht, während Kneeger unbeeindruckt und kichernd nach Westen blickte. Die Verfolgungsjagd zog sich lange hin, und auch als die Nacht hereinbrach segelten sie weiter. Aethenios vertraute auf seine Erfahrung und sein nautisches Gespür und schlug einen Bogen nach Westen ein. Als der Tag anbrach, hatte sich der Abstand zu den Verfolgern allen Bemühungen zum Trotz sogar verringert. Sie segelten durch ein gefährliches Gebiet; spitze Felsen ragten aus dem Wasser und der Sturm peitschte über Deck. Die Küste war indes längst aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden, und Nebel bedeckte die See. Aethenios begann zu schwitzen, als ein Schiff der Verfolger, die sich offenkundig besser in den Gewässern auskannten, neben ihnen durch den Nebel stach, bereit zum Entern. Beide Seiten feuerten mit ihren Ballisten, und brennende Pfeile durchbohrten den trüben Dunstschleier. Kneeger, der noch immer ohne Unterlass kicherte, hing von der Galionsfigur herab, von wo aus er immer wieder in eine Richtung deutete. Seile und Haken wurden ausgeworfen; Aethenios, mittlerweile mit gezücktem Säbel, brüllte Befehle und ließ die Seile der Angreifen kappen. Doch die Begonier hatten sie bereits umringt. Simpert kauerte unter Deck, der Angstschweiß perlte von seiner Stirn, doch lenkten ihn seine Gedanken von den Gefechten ab. Drohten doch die Dinge, die er gelesen hatte, sein Weltbild zu verwirren und in seinen Grundfesten zu erschüttern. Die Geschichten über Umenäus, die denen der Kirche in keinster Weise glichen, berichteten von seinem Tod in Nemetonia, doch bestritten sie seine Auferstehung. Weiter berichteten sie von Anemu, seinem Weggefährten, dem „Ersten Jünger”. Speer von Advaria Kneeger lachte und kletterte an der Takelage des Schiffes über die unter ihm entbrannte Schlacht. Er kicherte und deutete auf das Meer hinaus, als sich an eben jener Stelle eine riesige Silhouette aus dem Nebelschleier löste: Eine gewaltige Galeere näherte sich den kämpfenden Schiffen. Als Aethenios sie erblickte und die Segel erkennbar wurden, fasste er neuen Mut in der zuvor schier aussichtslos scheinenden Situation. Das sich nähernde Schiff, die „Speer von Advaria”, ein mächtiges und berühmtes advarisches Kriegsschiff, wendete die Schlacht. Schnell war das erste der begonischen Schiffe versenkt, und wenig später waren auch die beiden anderen aufgebracht worden. Als Simpert wieder an Deck geholt wurde, verlief der Betrieb an Bord wieder in geordneteren Bahnen. Die Begonier hatten sich ergeben, und die Advarier retteten auch die feindlichen Versehrten und nahmen sie alle nach ihrem Ehrenkodex gefangen. Sulla, der sich erkundigt hatte, berichtete: „Bischof, die Schlacht ist vorbei! Ein zweites Schiff Advarisches Schiff ist gekommen, doch ich vermag nicht zu sagen, ob das eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht für uns ist.” Ein Beiboot setzte zu ihnen über. Sagittarius von Amalias, ein hoher Adliger im Haus Advaria und Oberbefehlshaber der Speer von Advaria, betrat das Schiff. Als er sogleich den Befehl gab, alle Gefangenen auf sein Schiff zu bringen und dort hinzurichten, entwickelte sich ein Streit mit Aethenios, der dem vehement widersprach. Mit der Andeutung, er befördere einen hohen Gast, der keinen weiteren Aufschub duldete, erklärte Sagittarius jegliche Diskussion für beendet. Als er nach Neuigkeiten aus Gandaron fragte, fiel sein Blick auf den Bischof: „Aethenios, ich lade Euch und Euren hohen Gast ein auf mein Schiff. Ich möchte euch meinem Gast vorstellen” Doch Aethenios lehnte angewidert ab: „Ich setze keinen Fuß auf dieses Schlächterschiff!” „Eigenwilliger Starrkopf! Ich habe nie verstanden, wie Ihr Befehlshaber werden konntet. Aber merkt Euch meine Worte, das wird Konsequenzen haben! Ich zwinge Euch nicht, aber gewährt wenigstens Eurem Gast geleit.” Sie blickten zum Bischof. Simpert ging auf das Angebot ein, da er bemerkte, wie brenzlig die Situation war, und erklärte sich bereit, Sagittarius auf sein Schiff zu begleiten. So setzten er und Sulla mit auf die Speer von Advaria über. Prediger Wenige Tage später herrschte auf dem Kirchvorplatz Nemetonias große Aufregung. Eine Menschenmenge hatte sich dort um eine laute Stimme versammelt, die über den Platz schallte: „Lasst ab von eurem sündigen Tun! Gott wird euch strafen! Der alte Glaube muss wieder eingeführt werden! Seht, was Farus von Stürzenbach mir angetan hat! Seinetwegen habe ich diesem Mann geschadet!” Gerolf stand neben dem gebrechlichen Floregius, der auf einem Schemel neben ihm saß, und deutete auf ihn. Er fuhr fort: „Hört, was Farus von Stürzenbach uns mit seiner schwarzen Magie angetan hat!” Lautes Getuschel breitete sich in der Menge aus, während sie seinen Erzählungen gebannt folgten. „Seht, wie er leidet! Farus hat uns allen das Unglück gebracht! Wir müssen zu den alten Riten zurückkehren! Opfert Gott!” Als sich unversehens bärtige Nordmänner durch die Menge drängelten, brach Panik aus. Als sie ihre Waffen zogen, stoben die umstehenden Leute auseinander. Eine in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt, die bisher abseits gestanden war, sprang mit gezogener Waffe vor, streckte die Nordmänner nieder und verschwand so schnell wieder, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Da ergriff Floregius, der den alten Körper, den er bewohnte, mit äußerster Mühe zum Aufstehen brachte, das Wort: „Seht die Rache Gottes! Die Todesengel Gottes sind bereits unter uns! Sie richten die, die Böses tun! Die Schreckensherrschaft des Stürzenbachers wird bald ihr Ende finden!” Die auseinandergestobenen Menschen eilten erneut herbei. Es bot einen grausigen Anblick, als die ausgehungerte Bevölkerung über die Leichen herfiel und sich einer nach dem anderen sein Stück Fleisch aus den Niedergestreckten hackte und davontrug. Farus im Thronsaal Im Thronsaal las Farus immer wieder den letzten Satz eines Briefs mit dem Siegel der 1000 Türme. „Die Agalaitus rücken gen Norden nach Wygard.” Noch einmal ging er die Nachricht durch, die Alchemar ihm gesandt hatte. Waren sie auch im Streit auseinander gegangen, so flehte ihn sein Bruder nun an, ihn aus seiner misslichen Situation zu befreien. Alchemar war noch nie Manns genug gewesen, sein störrisches Weib in die Schranken zu weisen, und nun, da er mit ihr im Reich ihres Onkels war, schien er nicht mehr als ein Gefangener zu sein, der ihren Anspruch auf Stürzenbach sicherstellen sollte. Als sich Farus mit Gismund beredete, wie man in dieser Sache weiter vorgehen könnte, erreichte sie die Kunde von den Tumulten in der Stadt. Es habe einen Aufruhr gegeben, und ein Legionär Gottes sei gesichtet worden. Offiziell saß Gismund wieder als Herzog auf dem Thron der Stadt, doch da er nicht mehr über Wachen oder sonstige Dienerschaft verfügte, hatte Farus die tatsächliche Befehlsgewalt über die Stadt. So wandte er sich zum Gehen: „Entschuldigt, ich werde nach dem Rechten sehen.” So zog er persönlich mit einer Schar getreuer Gefolgsmänner in die Stadt, wo sie die Prediger vorfanden. Als sie diese in Gewahrsam nahmen, leistete der gebrechliche Floregius keinerlei Widerstand. Gerolf jedoch zappelte im Griff der Soldaten und geiferte: „Sünder! Gott wird Euch richten, ihr werdet Eure Strafe erhalten!” Farus wurde siedend heiß bewusst, wer die beiden waren. Unter seinen Leuten verbreiteten sich bereits die Gerüchte, er sei womöglich mit dem Bösen im Bunde. Farus ließ die Stadt nach Legionären durchkämmen, doch von den zahlreichen Soldaten, die in großen Suchtrupps ausgesandt worden waren, kehrte nur ein Zehnteil wieder zurück und berichtete, wie ihre Kameraden in den Gassen abgeschlachtet wurden. Vom Plan, eine Hinrichtung Aurelians wegen Hochverrats, ihn nach nordmännischer Sitte zu pfählen, zu inszenieren, um die Legionäre herauszulocken, sah Farus ab, da er einen vollständigen Kontrollverlust befürchtete. Die Informationen Alchemars hatte Farus geheimgehalten und den Brief sofort vernichtet. Er war bereit, nach Süden zu ziehen. Ohnehin war es allerhöchste Zeit, ihn hatten bereits Berichte von Plünderungen in und um die Stadt erreicht. Einige Nordmänner schienen davon überzeugt, bereits in Advarien angekommen zu sein und ließen mit den ihnen zugesicherten Plünderungen nicht auf sich warten. Um zu verhindern, dass sie weitere Ländereien in Besitz nahmen und sesshaft wurden, gab Farus den Befehl, das Heer wieder aufzustellen. Auf See Ruder platschten ins Wasser, während Simpert und Sulla auf das reich geschmückte und mindestens ebenso reich bewaffnete Schiff übergesetzt wurden. Mit einem Korb wurden sie auf das mehrere Stockwerke hohe Schiff hochgezogen. Simpert war beeindruckt von der militärischen Stärke der Advarier. Sagittarius, obgleich er eine furchteinflößende Gestalt abgab, zeigte sich dem Bischof gegenüber sehr freundlich und respektvoll: „Herr Bischof, wenn Ihr wollt, biete ich Euch auch an, mit mir zu den Kircheninseln weiterzureisen.” Simpert wand sich wollte sich nicht festlegen. Währenddessen warteten Soldaten an Deck auf die Vollstreckung der Urteile der Gefangenen. Simpert sah die blutigen Beile der Scharfrichter. „Das Sterben müsst Ihr nicht mit ansehen, aber es ist ein notwendiges Übel. Mein Gast kann Euch gewiss mehr dazu sagen.” Sagittarius führte sie durch die Kajüte. Die Gemächer waren aus edlem Holz gebaut. Er ließ ihnen Wein und Speisen bringen und entschuldigte sich, um sich umzuziehen. „Ich werde Euch gleich wieder Gesellschaft leisten.” Als er wenig später zurückkehrte, kam ein Soldat herein und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Er nickte. „Gut. Bischof Simpert, ich möchte Euch meinen Gast vorstellen.” Ein Mann trat ein und streifte die Inquisitorenrobe zurück, die ihn umhüllte. Vor Simpert stand Baalian von Xerengi, noch immer gezeichnet von seinem Sturz. Sein Mund zuckte zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln: „Gott zum Gruße, Herr Bischof. So sieht man sich wieder.” Sulla erstarrte vor Angst, das Gesicht bleich wie eine Totenmaske. Er wich zurück, wurde jedoch vom Brustpanzer des Soldaten, der hinter ihm stand, jäh gestoppt, worauf er den Weinkelch aus seiner Hand polternd zu Boden fallen ließ. Von draußen drang der erste Befehl der Richter herein, der ihn noch einmal zusammenzucken ließ. Währenddessen wurde sich Simpert seinen Erkenntnissen immer mehr bewusst. Baalian hatte scheinbar recht. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zog dieser einen Brief hervor und begann, mehrere Passagen zu verlesen. Panik stieg in Simpert auf. Diesen Brief hatte er verfasst, und Baalian darin als Ketzer tituliert. Als er fertig gelesen hatte, faltete Baalian den Brief wieder zusammen und verstaute ihn in seiner Robe. Er blickte zu Simpert: „Gut, dass dieser Brief den Patriarchen nie erreicht hat.” Er machte eine Pause und fuhr dann fort: „nun, wie steht es um Eure Meinung? Ich sehe, Ihr scheint nicht mehr ganz an dieser Meinung festzuhalten. Begleitet mich an Deck.” Nachforschungen Farus stellte Aurelian in Aussicht, er dürfe die Stadt verlassen, wenn er seine Legionäre abziehe, doch dieser lehnte ab: „So lasst mir Zugang zu den Gemächern des Bischofs sowie zur Kathedrale und den Archiven. Dann werde ich selbst danach suchen.” „Nur wenn ihr die Gewalt beendet.” Aurelian sah niedergeschlagen drein: „Ich habe kaum Kontrolle über sie. Sie wurden mir zu meinem Schutz für meine Nachforschungen anvertraut. Wenn ihr mir Zugang gewährt, werde ich mein Möglichstes tun.” Farus stellte selbst weitere Nachforschungen an. Doch dazu brauchte er die Hilfe eines Theologen oder Schriftgelehrten. Er suchte das Kloster der Stadt auf, wo er an Schwester Ignazia, eine stille Frau mit leicht traurig blickenden Augen, verwiesen wurde. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den Schlossgarten, und er stellte behutsam seine Fragen, ob sie von dem Geheimnis wisse und wo man danach suchen könnte. „Das Geheimnis ruht in Gismund, nur er weiß Bescheid. Doch was wollt Ihr damit? Was wird geschehen, wenn ihr es herausfindet? Die Mörder seiner Eltern wollten es ebenfalls wissen, sie waren Männer der Kirche.” Farus sah sie besorgt an: „Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die neuen Riten beibehalten werden, sonst droht uns Chaos und Leid.” Die Nonne sah ihm in die Augen: „Welche Moral hat Euch Euer Vater gelehrt: Darf man lügen? Würdet Ihr einer Lüge folgen, wenn die Leben retten würde, oder würdet ihr die Wahrheit um jeden Preis vertreten?” Farus musste nicht lange überlegen: „Ich würde der Lüge folgen.” „Dann forscht nicht weiter, und lasst es den Inquisitor auf keinen Fall finden!” Farus sah sie an. Sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und wirkte außergewöhnlich ernst. Diese Notwendigkeit, die Sache ruhen zu lassen, schien für sie von äußerster Wichtigkeit zu sein. Doch er fragte weiter: „Dann kennt Ihr offenbar das Geheimnis! Doch wie konntet Ihr davon erfahren? Wie kann ich Euch glauben?” „Wenn die Lüge größeres Leid verhindert, so werdet Ihr mit der Lüge gehen. Doch will ich Euch meine Geschichte erzählen: Ich war es, die ihre Amme war, als ihre Eltern ermordet wurden. Der sterbende Vater vertraute es mir an, und ich gab es weiter an seinen ältesten Sohn.” Sie wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um: „Ich sehe Blut an Euren Händen, doch ich sehe auch, dass Ihr großes vollbringen könnt.” Und ohne noch einmal umzusehen, oder auf Farus’ „Habt Dank!” zu antworten, ging sie davon. In der Dämmerung In der Abenddämmerung konnte man zwei Stürzenbacher Soldaten dabei beobachten, wie sie ein notdürftig eingerichtetes Bordell betraten, dem Besitzer einige Münzen, Edelsteine und einen Kelch mit Kircheninsignien auf den Tresen warfen und verkündeten: „Wir kaufen den Laden!” Zufrieden winkten sie die Mädchen zu sich. „Ich bin es leid, Soldat zu sein!” „Der alte Pfaffe hatte es ja ganz schön nötig, hier wegzukommen!” In der Dunkelheit polterte eine Kutsche aus der Stadt… Baalian An Deck wurden ein weiterer Gefangener zum Richtblock geführt. Baalian sprach zu Simpert: „Nun, seht, wie ich es bei unserer letzten Zusammenkunft sagte: Ihr wisst nicht, wie es um die Welt bestellt ist. Ich frage Euch: Wisst Ihr es nun? Dass Umenäus eine Lüge ist, wisst Ihr. Und wie es um die Welt bestellt ist, wisst ihr auch, nun da Ihr in Iemalis wart und die Dokumente an Euch gebracht habt. Alles was ich tat, und noch immer tue, tue ich, um die Welt zu retten. All dies ist notwendig, um die Welt zu retten.” Simpert war verunsichert und beeindruckt zugleich davon, was Baalian wusste, und fragte sich, woher er dies wohl wissen mochte. Hinter ihnen wurde einem weiteren Gefangenen Soldaten die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Als sein Blut über die Planken lief, verstand Simpert, was sie meinten, sie würden „vor Gott gerichtet” werden: sie wurden geopfert. Versteckt beobachtete Kneeger die Szene. Er lauschte gebannt, und saß völlig still, in triefend Nasse Kleidung gehüllt. Baalian fuhr fort: „Ihr wisst es, und ihr spürt, dass Gott schwächer geworden ist. Ihr spürt nicht mehr diese Kraft, die Ihr seit Eurer Weihe verspürt habt. Seit Ihr das Blut der Erlösung trinken durftet. Ihr spürt, wie die Macht schwächer geworden ist, mit jedem Tag, und es macht Euch Angst.” Simpert schauderte. Immer mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass Wahrheit in Baalians Worten lag. Bei jeder Opferung spürte er ein Kribbeln, ein Erstarken, als löste sich durch sie etwas in ihm. Immer mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Weg, den Baalian ihm versprach, den Baalian ging, eine neue Kraft in ihm weckte, und immer mehr erkannte er diesen Weg. Auch Sulla, der hinter dem Bischof stand, spürte die Faszination, die von den Opferungen ausging, doch er war kreidebleich: „Herr, das ist Wahnsinn. Schon in der Kirchenschule lernt man, dass man die alten Schriften nicht wörtlich nehmen darf.” Baalian sah Simpert fordernd an: „Händigt mir die Dokumente aus, die Ihr gefunden habt. Der letzte Schritt ist es, den Patriarchen zu überzeugen, auf dem Konzil. Dann, SImpert, werden wir dem Chaos Einhalt gebieten! Wir werden zu alter Macht zurückkehren!” Mit zitternden Händen zog Simpert die Schriftrollen hervor und händigte sie Baalian aus. Baalian nickte: „Ich sehe, Ihr seid auf der Seite der Vernünftigen. Wir werden eine Interessante Überfahrt haben.” Baalian gab Anweisungen, die Kabine Simperts auf der Klaue des Mantikor zu durchsuchen, ob er Dokumente vorenthalten hätte. Simpert bat darum, Sulla mitschicken zu dürfen, damit die „Würde der Gemächer” gewahrt bleibe, was Baalian gewährte. So kehrte Sulla, nachdem Simpert ihm einige Worte zugeflüstert (und vielleicht etwas zugesteckt?) hatte, mit auf das andere Schiff zurück. Als die Kontrolleure Baalians die Klaue betraten, brach Streit aus. Ohne, dass sie oder Sulla wieder auf die Speer von Advaria zurückkehrten, drehte die Klaue ab und floh. Verschwunden Farus begab sich zu Theomast, fand dessen Gemächer aber verlassen vor. Hastig hatte der Bischof alles von Wert und wichtige Dokumente zusammengerafft und war getürmt. Er berichtete Aurelian davon: „Verflucht, wir sind zu spät! Der Bischof hat sich mit Gold und den Dokumenten aus dem Staub gemacht!” Aurelian schien das nicht zu überraschen: „Jeder weiß, dass er nur hinter Geld her ist.” Gesandte Farus schickte einen Gesandten zum Advarischen Hauptheer, um Friedensverhandlungen aufzunehmen: „... habt schon einen Niederlage eingesteckt, ...wird Zeit, die Sache einem friedlichen Ende zuzuführen...” Er unterzeichnete das Schreiben mit „Farus von Stürzenbach, Reichsprotektor zu Nemetonia”, versiegelte es und übergab es dem Boten. Dann ließ er den Baron von Tümpelstein zu sich rufen und entsandte ihn als Agenten nach Süden, um seinen Bruder Numor sicher aus der Kaiserstadt zu bringen. Einen weiteren Gesandten ließ er in die Turmlande reisen, mit der Aufforderung, die Invasion Wygards unverzüglich zu beenden und sich ihm anzuschließen. Einige Nordmänner blieben um Nemetonia stationiert. Gismund soll Farus offiziell zum Protektor ausrufen. (Farus denkt darüber nach, sich zum Gegenkaiser auszurufen.) Category:Chronica